Detention
by helloflygon
Summary: Lance is stuck giving Keith detention on a Saturday. One-shot.


This is my first fanfic in a looong time. And its pure, unadulterated **smut**. Don't like that kinda stuff? Go find another fic to read!

Thanks for reading! Enjoy~

* * *

Lance drummed his fingers on the desk in agitation, blue eyes on the clock above the door. A quarter to 9. That jackass had 15 minutes to be here on time before extending his detention another hour, and Lance really didn't want to spend an extra 60 minutes of his Saturday here with a delinquent.

He sigh, pulling out his phone to skim over a text from Hunk. ' _Brunch?_ ', it read. Lance typed a quick excuse, not wanting to admit where he really was today. Hunk knew how busy he was with work lately, he would accept the reason without question.

Lance leaned back in his chair, arms behind his neck and stared up at the white ceiling. He was uncomfortable, wearing slacks and a blue button down shirt with his favorite novelty tie - the one with cats all over it. His dress socks were too warm, his loafers too tight. This was not proper Saturday attire.

The sound of the door handle moving caught his attention. The door opened with a whine and in walked a black haired young man. He closed the door behind him, standing there and staring at Lance with bored navy eyes.

"You're late", Lance commented, leaning forward and crossing his arms on his desk. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the young mans appearance. Dirty converse, tight black jeans with rips over the knees revealing pale skin, a gray v-neck over by a red and white faux leather jacket. His eyes lingered on the two small balls protruding from his bottom lip, rising to meet cold eyes.

"It's like 9:01", Keith huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning on the door.

"It's 9:05", Lance corrected, "That's an extra hour of detention".

"What?!", Keith exclaimed, finally allowing emotion into his face "That's bullshit! It's only like 5 minutes!"

"Well, you should've been here 5 minutes earlier then", Lance said smugly. Sure, he didn't want to spend another hour here anymore than Keith did, but the look of demise on the young mans face was definitely worth it.

"Oh for fucks sake.", Keith grumbled, rolling his eyes, "Don't you have anything better to do then give me detention? Like maybe go fuck your girlfriend or something?"

"That's enough!", Lance said, standing with his fist tightened "Sit down and be quiet. You're not here to talk you're here to work!". His face felt hot and he prayed he wasn't red.

Keith sighed exasperatedly and pushed off from the door, taking a seat in the chair in front of Lance's desk. He crossed his arms, giving Lance a challenging stare.

Lance sat back down, clearing his throat. He rummaged through his drawer and pulled out a piece of paper, sliding it across the desk to Keith. Keith made no move to touch it.

"You're not just gonna sit here for two hours and do nothing", Lance explained nodding towards the worksheet, "I took the liberty of making you a review sheet. Your grade could use, anyway."

Keith said nothing, simply contained to stare at Lance. His navy eyes held nothing but a bored look in them, his mouth a thin line.

Lance squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. He reached into his pencil mug and gave the young man a pencil. Keith didn't move to take it immediately, but when he finally did Lance could feel himself relax with relief. He didn't quite know what he'd do if the boy had refused to do the work. There was nobody else here on a Saturday, besides him and Keith.

"If you have any questions, let me know", Lance said softly. Keith said nothing, tapping the pencil tip on the paper. It was a simple anatomy labeling worksheet, which they had been covering recently in class. On it was a picture of a male body, spread out with arrows and blank lines at different parts of the body.

Keith had only bothered to show up once during this week, a chronic skipper, and had finally breached Lance's patience with his do-what-I-want-when-I-want attitude which had ended with Lance giving him this Saturday detention.

Keith slid the paper back towards Lance, bringing him out of his thoughts. Lance blinked, confused. He glanced down at the paper and frowned.

"No, you need to use the scientific words", he said, pushing the paper back towards Keith, "I know you know thats your head. What's the scientific name for it?".

"How the fuck should I know?", Keith spat, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Well if you bothered to show up to class, maybe you'd know", Lance sighed and rubbed his temples. He stood and walked around to Keith. "Here, I'll help you", he said. He was, after all, a teacher at heart. He cared about his students, wanted them to succeed.

He put his hands on Keith's head, feeling the soft black hair. The smell of citrus shampoo wafted at him, causing him to swallow hard.

"Cephalic", Lance said.

Keith snorted, turned his head back to look up at Lance. "Sounds erotic", he said with a coy grin.

Lance frowned, ignoring him. He put his hands down to Keith's neck, feeling the soft skin and something strange in his stomach.

"Cervical", Lance murmured. He could feel the rumble of Keith's acknowledgement through his fingers. He hesitated before moving down, placing to fingers between the young man's protruding collar bones.

"Suprasternal notch", it came out almost a whisper. Lance was suddenly overcome with the outlandishly desire to put his tongue there, in the depression between Keith's collar bones. A heat enters his gut, causing a shockwave to pulse through his body. He licks his lips.

Keith is stilled tilted back, staring at him with lidded eyes and that shit-eating grin spread across his face. He moves away from Lance, slide out of his jacket and leans against the desk instead. He's taller than Lance, but only slightly. Well built, toned. His muscular arms hold himself up against the edge of the desk.

Keith glances at the worksheet, then lifts his shirt up and reveals his pale chest. His other hand grabs Lance's, placing it over his defined abs.

"What about this?", he says, voice husky.

Lance fingers hover over his stomach, lightly trailing the patch of hair that leads down past the line of Keith's jeans. He glances down, noting the tightness of the crotch area in the boys jeans. He can feel the tightness of his own slacks against his hardening member.

"It's, uh … your abdominal ..", Lance chokes out. He can feel Keith's eyes burning into him, but he can't take his own eyes off of the young mans hair line. His fingers brush the top of Keith's jeans, he licks his lips.

"Yeah?", Keith hisses, "What's next, Mr. McClain?". This sends a shiver down Lance's spine, nearly causes his legs to give out right from underneath him. It takes all of his strength to stay standing and gasp out "Coxal" hoarsely.

Keith shakes his head, frowning "Wrong" he said, causing Lance's head to snap up.

Keith's eyes are heavy lidded, his mouth slightly open. Lance stares at him, feeling entranced.

"I think you might need some help, Mr. McClain", he said, stepping forward. He seems to be towering over Lance now, who feels meek and helpless under that gaze. Keith pulls Lance's hand to the waist of his jeans, dragging them to the button.

Lance clumsily undoes it, pulling the zipper. His eyes widen, surprised to see that Keith is commando. His hardened dick throbs against the denim and his thigh, begging to freedom. Lance grants it that, peeling the tight jeans from Keith's hips and shimmying them down to his thigh.

"What is this?", Keith ask, pushing his hips forward slightly. His dick is fully erect, dribbling precum. Lance's fingers twitch with the effort he uses to keep from wrapping them around the thick, throbbing body part.

"Genitals", Lance manages to say.

"This is my dick", Keith corrects. He places his hands on Lance's shoulders and pushes down. Lance goes down easily. He's face to face with Keith's monstrosity.

"You're gonna suck it", Keith orders.

Lance looks up, he stares helplessly at Keith. He wants to say no, he wants to tell him that this is not an appropriate thing to be doing right now, he wants to tell him to sit the fuck down and serve his detention - but instead, he's wrapping his lips around the tip of Keith's dick, tasting the salty precum and humming.

"Ahhh", Keith hisses through his teeth, his fingers wrap into Lance's brown hair and grab hold "Shit, Mr. McClain".

Keith juts forward into Lance's mouth, causing him to gag. He wraps his arms around Keiths thighs, digging his nails into them. His eyes flutter closed.

"I knew you were a fag", Keith says shoving himself deeper into Lance's mouth "I could tell. I could see it in the way you looked at me. I bet this is your fucking fantasy or something, isn't it?".

Lance can't deny that he's noticed Keith, has thought about him before after class lets out and he's alone grading papers at his desk. He had spit all over his face when Keith pulled out of his mouth, leaving it feeling cold and empty. He glanced up, eyes pleading. _More_.

"God, you're so fucking hot like this", Keith whispers as he grabs Lance by the tie, pulling him up. Lance can only imagine what a mess he is right now. He's pulled close to Keith's face by his tie, their noses almost touching. He can smell Keith's breath when he speaks.

"You want me to fuck you now, McMclain?", he murmurs.

"Yes", Lance chokes out. He's desperate now, his own dick is throbbing painfully in his slacks. He reaches down to knead it, attempting to alleviating the uncomfortableness.

" _No_!", Keith spits, yanking him "I didn't say you could touch yourself!". He undoes Lance's tie, grabbing the mans wrists and using it to tie them together. "That should keep you away", he says coyly, proud.

"Keith …", Lance moans, shifting "Please …". He reaches with his tied hands for Keith's dick instead, but Keith steps aside to avoid him. He pushes Lance against the desk, stomach down and ass up. Lance grunts.

Confident hands reach around him, unbuckling his belt and allowing his slacks to slide and pool at his ankles. Fingers brush over the silky texture of his boxers, causing Lance to let out an animalistic noise then they graze his enraged dick.

Keith's hand grasp Lance's ass, squeezing through the fabric. Lance pushes out, willing Keith to do more than just touch. Keith makes something similar to a laugh and obliges, sticking his lean fingers into the waistband and teasing there before pulling the boxers down.

"Fuck", Keith growls, hands over Lance's bare ass. He digs his nails into the plump flesh, pulls back and smacks the left cheek as hard as he can. The smack is joined by a surprised gasp. Lance winces at the stinging.

"That's for giving me detention", Keith says, leaning over Lance to whisper into his ear. He opens Lance's cheeks and teases the edge of his hole with the pads of his thumbs. Lance makes a gurgling noise, grabbing at the other edge of the desk with his tied hands and grasping until his knuckles are white.

"No", Lance manages to gasp out, causing Keith to hesitate for only a moment before pressing his thumb over Lance's hole "Put it in. I want the whole thing. Fill me up Keith, fuck. Please. I need it. I need it now". He feels humiliated, begging Keith to shove his dick inside him, being completely at Keith's will.

He can hear Keith's ragged breathing, feels his arm shaking through the hands that still grope his ass. He thinks he hears a whispered _shit_.

He looks back at Keith, whose faced is flushed and damp and whose eyes are lidded with lust and need. Keith lets a large wad of slimy spit fall from his mouth onto his dick, he rubs it in, staring into Lance's eyes the entire time.

Lance squeaks when he feels the tip of Keith's dick press up against his hole, his entire body is shaking with need, he pushes himself onto the balls of his feet to further prop himself up for Keith.

Keith enters him painfully slow, leaving Lance whining and trying not to buck underneath him. His dick fills him up, his body doesn't even register the pain of going in without lube, without being opened up first. His want is so bad. He needs this, needs Keith to fuck him hard.

Keith moves slow at first, pulling out almost all the way, and then slamming back balls deep into Lance's ass. Lance lets out noises he doesn't even recognize as his own, he feels like he can't breath, he's getting tunnel vision. He looks back at Keith again, meeting hungry navy eyes.

"Fuck me hard", he begs "Fuck me so hard".

Keith picks up the pace, holding Lance's gaze. His fingers tighten around Lance's petite waist, digging in. "Say my name", he huffs.

"Keith", Lance obeys, "Oh fuck … Keith … Keith … Oh my god …". It doesn't sound like his voice anymore, its so laced with need and desire. He can't remember where they are, why they're here. All he knows is that holy fuck Keith is hitting that spot, just the right spot. Fuck, keep going, yes. Oh god, he's gonna blow.

"Lance", Keith pleads. He's moving like a steam engine now, pounding into Lance like he'll die if he stops "Shit, Lance. You're so fucking tight. I'm gonna cum. Holy shit …"

"Don't fucking stop", Lance hisses, baring his teeth. He's so close, so fucking close.

Keith rams into him, over and over. Hitting _just there_ , right where Lance needs him to.

"Ahhh", Lance moans convulsing on top of the desk as he feels his load blow all over the side. His dick twitches, spurting noisily beneath him. Keith is quick to follow suit, and he can feel himself filled with warmth. The sounds of Keith's pleasure overtake him.

Silence settles over them, being broken only by the aggressive breathing of the two men. Keith leans over Lance, kissing his temple lovingly.

"Wow", he says quietly. Lance can hear the smile in his voice.

"I know", Lance says, laughing "It's been a long time since we've both come at the same time". He winces as Keith gently pulls out of him. He pushing off from the desk, feeling cum slide leak down his crack and legs.

"It has", Keith agrees, moving to untie Lances hands "That was pretty intense".

"I was surprised when you tied me up", Lance adds, rubbing his wrists. He kicks off his slacks, not wanting to get them stained.

"Yeah, I got really into the roleplaying I guess", Keith said laughing. He nodded at the paper on the desk "Where the hell did you get that worksheet anyway?" He asks.

Lance grins at him, wrapping his arms around his lovers neck "We're about to start a chapter on anatomy in class. God, I don't know how I'm gonna be able to teach it now. All I'm gonna think about is this!"

Keith nuzzles into Lance's neck, chuckling softly "Just don't give any private lessons, Mr. McClain" he murmurs.

They stand there for several minutes, in Lance's home office, before separating their sticky bodies.

"C'mon, lets go upstairs and shower", Keith says, taking Lance's hand and leading him to the door. Lance allows himself to be pulled, thinking that he'll have to come clean up their mess when they're finished.

* * *

Well, that's that! If you stuck around to the end, congrats!

Leave me some feedback, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
